everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Skipper Riley
Skipper Riley is a 2015-introduced and all around character. She is the daughter of Old Billy Riley from the sea shanty of the same name. Character Personality Skipper is bubbly and joyful Interests and Hobbies Appearance Portrayal Bethany Brown, best known for her voice as many cameo characters in the Barbie movies, would provide both an ideal voice and live-action portrayal of Skipper. Possessing a high-toned voice, some musical and role experience, as well a petite stature, Brown is perfect for the part. Sea Shanty – Old Billy Riley How the Story Goes The song is narrated by a sailor who speaks of his master, Old Billy Riley, in which the latter is mentioned to be great at dancing, owns a drougher and wed a skipper's (captain's) daughter, whom has a dislike for the crew. The sailor then goes on talking about Billy's daughter and how he is unable to win her over and tries to work harder, only to find her unavailible. It is not known how this happened, which leaves the generations to freely decide the end of their tale (and this is left to the interpretation) How does Skipper come into it? Skipper is the afformentioned daughter in the most recent incarnation of the shanty. The ending has yet to be decided for her father's generation as Skipper has yet to fulfill the unavailibility part. But in terms of how she got into this world, her parents met while his father was on a business trip to Antigua. They worked as partners but soon something deeper sparked in them, which resulted in their marriage. Relationships Family Like the Charmings, the Rileys are quite a big family, consisting of the many "Riley ballads" as well as a few other characters from other folk songs. Members of this bloodline often fulfil roles of sailors and soldiers in stories, just like the Charmings with the roles of princes and princesses. Friends Walter Louis Riley Parlous Riley Pet what weirdo thing lives with them Romance who should i ship them with? Outfits Trivia *If she has a theme song, it would be Soldier Girls by Katherine Nelson. *Her first name is derived from her shanty itself, as Billy Riley was stated to have married a skipper's (sea captain) daughter. It is also meant to refer to one of Mattel's (the company that created EAH) character, Skipper Roberts from the Barbie franchise. Another reason for her name choice was due to the fact that Billy Riley was mentioned to be skilled at dancing and the dance often associated with sailors and pirates is the jig, involving a lot of "skipping". Quotes *stuff they say Notes *Skipper is the first EAHOC (at least in Sola's group of OCs) to come from a folk song other than nursery rhymes. *Sola blames the repetitive singing of the characters in AC:Pirates for sparking the idea of making shanty based OCs. *Note that her ethnicity (Irish-African) is meant to reflect the origins of the shanty itself, not as any racism statement. (The tune being of African origins and lyrics added later by American sailors. "Riley" is a common Irish surname and the Irish are one of the two peoples associated with jigs.) Gallery add photos! Category:Characters Category:Sea Shanty Category:Females Category:Solarius Balasar's OCs Category:Royals Category:Protagonists Category:Folk Songs Category:Commoners